A new generation of automatic pinsetters is expected to employ magnetic force in the handling and manipulation of bowling pins. Accordingly, there is a need for bowling pins which are magnetically responsive and which yet meet all other requirements such as gross weight, weight distribution, balance, plastic encapsulation, etc.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a magnetically responsive bowling pin which is of relatively simple design and construction and which yet exhibits the foregoing characteristics and is durable in use over a long service life.